Conversemos de algo llevadero
by RosettaManga
Summary: Una conversación entre Kenny y Craig; una poco usual conversación acorde a su poco usual relación. CRENNY/MCTUCKER; ligeras menciones de Creek y Stenny. SLASH ligero. Advertencia por vocabulario pero bueno, es South Park, no se puede esperar algo diferente(?).


Hola~ este es un one shot Crenny/McTucker y es la primera vez que escribo algo del fandom de South Park uvu y aún no domino del todo sus personalidades así que si me equivoco les pido disculpas.

Espero que les guste, probablemente suba más one-shots de parejas de South Park aunque creo que me centraré en Kenny y Craig. También tengo una idea de multichapter que probablemente acabe subiendo también.

Eso sería, los dejo con el fic =w=

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió un leve temblor en los dedos que sostenían el ahora cilindro encendido, no era agradable el momento en el que te retirabas un confortable guante para poder realizar las labores que con estos puestos se te hacen incómodas, como fumar y encender un cigarrillo, pero bueno, era sólo por un instante, el escalofrío inicial como ya le había bautizado, es decir a pesar de su edad ya había fumado tantas veces que había aprendido a notar cada pequeño detalle de esta peligrosa y para algunos (la mayoría) irresponsable acción. Lo bueno de todo al menos era que a Tucker no le interesaba, después de todo él estaba de pie justo al lado de él inhalando humo casi en sincronía, como si no hubiera ningún panorama mejor para la hora del almuerzo.

La nieve bajo sus pies no era suave como parecía, era una época fría así que más que nieve eran pequeños cubos de hielos los que humedecían la suela de sus raídas zapatillas; estaba sentado en una roca grande en la parte más alejada del patio mientras observaba las ahora confortables paredes del establecimiento educacional al que pertenecían, mientras que al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cómo es que Tucker podía estar de pie sin resbalarse en la sustancia blanca.

El joven rubio había aflojado el amarre de su capucha para bajar la parte que usualmente le cubría la mitad de la cara, pues obvio, con ella arriba nada podía acercarse a sus labios.

Ni siquiera un inocente cigarrillo.

- Follé con Stan la otra noche -comentó al aire, dando una nueva calada y esperando unos segundos antes de expulsar el humo. En ese preciso instante la sincronía de ambas almas al fumar se terminó.

- Bien por ti ¿Quieres un premio? -comentó el otro con sarcasmo, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

- No me vendría mal -le siguió el juego y esbozó una de esas sonrisitas inocentes que solía hacer Kenneth cuando quería que todo saliera bien.

Craig no le respondió, hubiese sido bueno en ese momento que expresara algo directamente pues su rostro indiferente era lo que principalmente le dificultaba el mapa al rubio.

- ¿Te enoja?

- ¿Qué? -dijo casi al instante- ¿Qué te acuestes con otro? ¡Pff! Claro que no, McCormick; como si pudiera detener tus instintos sexópatas.

- ¿Entonces todo bien?

- Mientras pueda seguir acostándome con Tweek no es mi problema.

El de la capucha asimiló sus palabras, para él estaba bien ese tipo de relación y si Craig estaba de acuerdo pues mucho mejor ¿no? Sólo tenía que dejarlo tener sexo con Tweek Tweak cada vez que quisiera y ¡vamos! Para él no significaba problema alguno. Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No estás celoso, verdad?

- ¿De ti? Claro que no, ya sé que eres un caso perdido, rubito. Dejé de celarte hace tiempo, te conocí así y no puedo cambiarte. Mientras sigas corriendo a mis brazos en cada ocasión no me quejo -dando otra calada.

Kenny sonrió.

El patio de la escuela a la distancia estaba casi vacío, en esas épocas del año nadie se aventuraba a almorzar afuera y por lo tanto la cafetería concentraba a todos los estudiantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de eso? Ya casi no lo recordaba ¿Un año, dos, tal vez tres? Desde la primera vez que compartieron un cigarrillo en el patio de la escuela, fueron sorprendidos y llevados a detención juntos, y si bien no era la primera vez que Craig y Kenneth intercambiaban diálogos fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacían estando ambos solos por tanto tiempo, las cosas se dieron y terminaron revolcándose en los vestidores; esa fue la primera vez, le siguieron otras y otras más, poco a poco la relación se hizo más seria aunque siempre en secreto, no era raro para nadie ver a Kenny coqueteando con cuanta cosa se moviera por lo que nadie sospechó de algo más si ahora lo veían acercándose al chico más guapo del instituto, y por otro lado Craig Tucker era de esos que nunca se sabe qué pasa por su cabeza, por lo tanto tampoco podían saber nada por él.

Nadie sabía de su intimidad.

Era una relación seria, sí, pero no tradicional, al principio Craig lo aceptó a regañadientes pero después de un tiempo ambos habían acordado poder seguir acostándose con otros e incluso mantener relaciones convencionales con otra persona (en el caso de Craig), sin embargo siempre mantenían presente esos instantes de ambos.

El pelinegro había aprendido a la mala que no podía retener a Kenneth McCormick así que optó por liberarlo, pero en el fondo el rubio seguía siendo más suyo que de nadie.

Cruzó una brisa fuerte entre ambos sellando el silencio que estuvo presente por casi un minuto completo.

- ¿Cómo va todo con Tweek?

- Va bien. -Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

- ¿Va bien? ¿Muy bien? ¿No debería preocuparme? Pronto lo querrás sólo a él y te olvidarás de mí.

- No me jodas, con Tweek no es lo mismo.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, regalándole esos halagos tan sutiles, sólo alguien que lo conociera tan bien como Kenny podría captarlos.

Ambos se entendían y así funcionaba para ellos.

- ¿Se lo has contado a Tweek? Debe sospechar algo.

- No, es mejor no llenarle la cabeza con cosas, además el que sea paranoico lo hace más fácil, si sospecha algo puedo decirle que son ideas suyas.

Kenneth rio.

- Eres un tramposo, Tucker.

Craig le hizo su seña con el dedo y siguió con su cigarrillo.

- Del que deberías preocuparte es de Marsh, conociéndolo querrá algo serio. No conoce de otra cosa pues su única relación ha sido con Testaburger.

- Tú también querías algo serio cuando iniciamos y logré convencerte.

Craig alzó una ceja.

- ¿Significa que le dirás a Marsh?

El rubio lo meditó por un momento con ayuda de la nicotina y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

- Conociendo a Stan no es conveniente, no querrá volver a hablarme -rio un poco avergonzado-, se enfadará si le confieso lo nuestro.

- ¿Y qué hay si se entera? Estará atento, sospechará de quien te mire, con lo celoso que es...

- Pues supongo que se enfadará también.

Craig rodó los ojos.

- Ya ¿y entonces no es mejor decirle?

McCormick lo entendió a la perfección, muy en el fondo Craig seguía peleando contra sus instintos posesivos y si había aceptado aquella relación era únicamente porque lo amaba demasiado no porque le gustara la idea de imaginarlo saliendo con otros; era un chico especial y por ello Kenny le daba ciertos privilegios. Con esas palabras lo que le estaba diciendo era "Dile a Marsh para que termine contigo y así no tengas a nadie más que a mí". Era gracioso pensándolo de esa manera.

- Nah, es mejor que dure lo que más se pueda.

- Eres una puta McCormick, estás jugando con él y es tu amigo.

- ¡Hey! Haces lo mismo con Tweek.

- Es diferente, yo tengo algo serio con Tweek y tú eres mi puta.

Kenny infló las mejillas enfadoso, no era la primera vez que le decían puta ni tampoco la primera vez que Craig lo hacía, no podía enojarse por ello, después de todo, sabía que lo que el otro quería era provocarlo.

Aunque... Craig parecía más picado que otras veces.

- Está bien, ya entendí -aventuró.

- ¿Entendiste qué? -le desafió y volteó a verlo, Kenny le señalaba con su dedo índice y le miraba fijo- ¡Qué caraj...!

- Estás celoso.

- ¡Maldita sea, McCormick, te dije que ya no te celaba!

- No por mí, por Stan~ -canturreó y dejó al otro patidifuso-. ¡Oh por favor! Tendría que ser muy ciego para no darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo miras, se te hace atractivo y te lo querías tirar antes que yo pero no puedes porque tienes algo con Tweek y sabes que Stan no lo aceptaría.

A Craig se le subieron los colores al rostro por ser descubierto ¡Maldito rubio pobre e intuitivo!

Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento para finalmente soltarle el humo en la cara.

Lástima que al rubio parecía gustarle.

- Púdrete, McCormick.

- Pero no te preocupes Craig~ no soy posesivo, si quieres podemos hacer un trio ¡sería estupendo!

- Eres un enfermo.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Puedo estar abajo para que puedas follar a Stan por detrás.

La seña con el dedo.

- Ah... pero olvidaba que no le gusta, lástima -comentó con pesar.

- ¿De qué hablas? No me digas que estuviste abajo...

- ¡Oye! Era su primera vez, es lógico que quisiera estar arriba –puchero.

- Entonces le cediste el culo -rodando los ojos-. ¿Pero lo había hecho con chicas antes, verdad?

Kenneth negó.

- Me estás jodiendo... ¿Qué hay de Testaburger? Duraron un siglo.

- Al parecer nunca llegó a eso con ella.

- Te tiene que haber dolido a cagar.

- Pues... algo, pero no se lo dije, lo heriría.

- ¿Te lubricó siquiera?

- A penas.

- ¿Condón?

- ¡No tenía!

- ¿Qué clase de chico de su edad no tiene condones en su cuarto?

- Al parecer Stanley Marsh.

Craig se pasó una mano por la cara.

- ¿Y así planeas seguirte acostando con él?

- Puedo soportar su torpeza, se me hace tierno -dijo haciendo una mueca adorable-. Aunque claro, no me vendría mal que alguien con experiencia me diera una medicina -le miró con ojos traviesos.

- Yo no tengo experiencia McCormick, yo aprendí contigo.

Y ese era otro de los detalles que le encantaban a Kenneth.

- Pues entonces excelente, aprendiste con el mejor~

- ¿No quiere Marsh estar abajo al menos de vez en cuando? -cambiando de tema.

- No, ya traté de convencerlo y no hay caso, se siente marica.

- Por Dios -volvió a rodar los ojos-. Qué tonto, se pierde de algo bueno.

- ¡No podré vivir así! ¡Necesito utilizar al pequeño Kenny de vez en cuando o moriré! -haciendo un melodrama.

- Y aún así quieres que yo te folle ¿No deberías querer lo contrario?

- ¿Eh? -eso le sorprendió, no sería la primera vez que Craig fuese el pasivo (después de todo solían intercambiar roles), pero sería la primera vez que se lo "medio-pidiera" abiertamente.

- A Tweekers no le gusta ser activo, no hay caso, no hay manera...

- Oh, entonces quieres que te folle.

- ¡Carajo, no lo digas así! -exclamó enfadado y le apagó el cigarrillo en la mano.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye, pude haber muerto de eso!

- Era la idea -le soltó y finalmente tomó su mochila colocándosela al hombro.

Kenny apagó su colilla de cigarrillo en la nieve pero no se puso de pie de la roca en la que había estado sentado todo ese tiempo.

Craig lo notó y lo volteó a ver.

- ¿No vas a almorzar?

- Hmmm... nah. no tengo ganas ¿Me dejas otro cigarrillo?

El moreno le extendió su cajetilla, Kenny tomó dos.

- ¿Tomaste desayuno hoy?

- Hoy sí -dijo con una sonrisita, como orgulloso de ello- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tienes... la cara un poco más rosa.

- Aww~ ¿notas esas cosas? ¡Vaya que te preocupas por mí!

Tucker le pateó nieve en la cara.

- ¡Cuidado con los cigarros!

- No me preocupo por ti, McCormick, me preocupo por el pobre tipo al que le tuviste que haber robado la comida.

- ¡No le robé a nadie!

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Marsh te lo dio como pago por tus servicios?

- Pues... algo así -admitió avergonzado, rascándose la mejilla, Craig le miró con desaprobación- ¡Oye, no fui a la casa de Stan con intenciones de tirármelo!

- Él te tiró a...

- ¡Cómo sea! Fuimos a jugar videojuegos y bueno... las cosas se dieron ¡Pero para ese entonces ya me había guardado un poco de comida para llevar a casa!

- Se la robaste.

- ¡Maldición, no! A Stan no le importa, ya es costumbre.

Craig asintió con la cabeza como asimilando, aunque de forma casi exagerada, casi riéndose de él.

- ¡Joder Craig! -le tiró una bola de nieve que le dio en un brazo.

El muchacho le hizo la seña con el dedo y avanzó unos pasos hasta que captó algo.

- Si llevaste comida a casa... ¿qué hiciste con ella? ¿Por qué no la has traído de almuerzo?

- ¡Sí traje! Guardé algo en mi cuarto para Karen cuando a mi padre y a Kevin les dé con lo de "los hombres de la casa comen primero", y el resto se lo pasé a mamá, me dio un pan para el almuerzo... -admitió con algo de vergüenza.

- Entonces... no quieres ir a la cafetería porque el gordo de Cartman va a reírse.

El muchacho no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo sólo extendió uno de los cigarrillos para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Me das fuego?

Craig Tucker suspiró, sacó el encendedor de su mochila y le encendió el cigarro, Kenny mantenía la cabeza gacha, a pesar de que llevaba toda su vida siendo pobre aún no se tomaba bien el que le tuvieran lástima, o por otro lado el que lo molestaran por eso, los chistes de Eric Cartman se pasaban de la raya en ocasiones (todo el tiempo) y no faltaba quien le seguía el juego.

El pelinegro pensaba que la comida que Kenneth había logrado conseguir no debió ser mucha, pero aún así la entregó a su familia cuando podría habérsela guardado para él, y es más, dejó otro poco guardado para su hermanita cuando lo necesitara. No dudaba que le hubiese dado algo esa mañana para que ella almorzara hoy decentemente.

Eso era algo que admiraba del muchacho más pobre de la escuela.

Se volvió a acomodar la mochila y se encaminó.

- Yo tengo que comprar almuerzo, te traeré algo.

- ¡No! Van a sospechar de ti, tonto ¿No crees que es un poco extraño que me compres comida?

- Me importa una mierda -y se fue.

Kenny se quedó allí, estaba disconforme pero no podía negar que le entusiasmaba poder almorzar algo de la cafetería; quizás su "relación" con Stanley no duraría mucho después de todo, parece que Craig se encargaría de hacer cada vez más evidente lo que mantenían.

- ¡Oye McComick! -le llamó cuando ya llevaba varios pasos de distancia.

El rubio levantó la cabeza para ponerle atención. Craig le señalaba con el dedo.

- Recuerda... lo que te dije hace años.

Y ahora sí desapareció tras la puerta.

El muchacho de la parca sonrió de medio lado, no se había equivocado, a su mente llegaron las imágenes de hace casi tres años atrás en ese mismo lugar, cuando el muchacho del chullo azul acababa de aceptar de mala gana la idea de "relación" que le proponía el McCormick.

_"Me importa una mierda que te acuestes con otros"__ le había dicho __"... pero créeme, rubio, algún día no podrás negarte a ser sólo mío..."__._

Kenny no pudo evitar reír ¡Ah, si supiera Craig Tucker que ya lo había conseguido! Pero a él le gustaba mantenerlo a la deriva ¿Por qué? Porque así era como le gustaba, así Craig se enojaba, Craig le gritaba, Craig se frustraba por no poder estar conforme y eso lo hacía divertido.

Ya pronto le comunicaría que se había rendido, después de todo por primera vez Kenny creía sólo necesitar a una persona y era a él ¡Si tan sólo Craig lo supiera!


End file.
